


Miraculous Halloween

by AmandeBw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: It's Halloween and Marinette doesn't have a costume, unfortunately for her, Alya just happens to possess a ladybug costume and is more then willing to lend it to her.





	Miraculous Halloween

Marinette should have know that with a best friend like Alya, she would end up in a Ladybug costume for Halloween. She was starting to truly regret not buying that little red riding hood costume Chat had suggested, at least she wouldn't be risking revealing her identity. Hopefully no one would realize that she and Ladybug were one and the same.  
"Wow! Mari, you look exactly like Ladybug. Maybe you could pose for the Ladyblog." Alya joked, making Marinette laughs nervously. Marinette calmed down a bit after that. If Alya couldn't recognize her as Ladybug then she should be fine. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like her kitty would be here anyway to expose her. "Anyway, we should go. Nino and Adrien will be waiting for us." Alya said. Blushing, Marinette squeaked, "A... Adrien?". When she saw her best friend's reaction, Alya grinned and dragged her outside, eager to witness the night's events.  
*  
"Whoa Alya! You and Marinette look awesome! Mari could totally pass for Ladybug." Nino said when he spotted them. "Nino's right, you look amazing Marinette." Adrien... Or Chat said. Yes, Adrien Agreste was dressed as Chat Noir and strangely looked similar to Mari's kitty. "Your costume is pretty realistic Adrien. Maybe you and Mari could take a pic for the Ladyblog." Alya said, staring at them in bewilderment. "Sure thing Alya." The blond answered. Nino smiled before he said, "Hey Adrien, Alya and I are going to go. Could you keep Mari company for the night?". "Yeah, of course." He answered, pulling Marinette -who was a blushing and stuttering mess- inside their school.  
*  
Due to spending the night with him, Marinette started to relax in Adrien's presence. They were engaged in a talk about Ladybug and Chat noir -ironically- when Adrien said, "Although Chat is clawesome, Ladybug is definitely the most purrfect.". At that, Marinette almost facepalmed. It figures that her kitty would out himself thanks to one of his puns. That was just how Chat Noir was. "I don't know about that. But you should really stop with those awful puns, you silly kitty." She answered, smiling as Adrien's eyes widen in recognition. He sighted and said, "Of course you'd find out who I am because of my puns, My Lady. But what can I say, they're meownificient after all.".  
Marinette giggled at the pout on Adrien's face when suddenly someone yelled, "Adrikins!" and ran up to him. Chloe, because who else could have it been, glared at Marinette as she clung to Adrien. "You shouldn't be hanging with peasant Adrikins. Come on, we're going." Chloe said, pulling Adrien towards her.  
Now, Marinette wasn't the type to do reckless things, but then again, she wasn't Marinette at the moment. Quickly, she pulled Adrien down to her height and kissed before saying, "I'd appreciate it if you would leave my boyfriend alone Chloe.". As Chloe just stared in shock at them, Marinette took the opportunity to pull Adrien outside.  
Adrien, wearing his Chat's grin, said, "Since when are we dating My Lady?". Marinette blushed and stuttered, "I... Well, um, I was... Helping?". "You're just too cute My Lady." Adrien purred, draping himself over Marinette. "Stop it Chat." Marinette grumbled, making Chat's grin widen. "I'm sorry Mari. Please don't be mad." He said and Marinette sighted. "I can never stay mad at you. Let's go back, Alya and Nino are probably freaking out." She said.  
"Yeah, and Mari... Je t'aime." Chat said. "Je t'aime aussi mon petit minou." She answered. Adrien smiled another one of Chat's grin and said, "Well then, I guess the...". "Chat, no!" Marinette said but it was too late. "Cat is out of the bag." He finished, making Marinette groan. "Why do I even love you?" She asked. To which, Adrien response was, "Because of my good looks and charming personality Mari.".  
The End  
Extra:  
"Finally! I thought I was going to go mad!" Plague said. "You're being dramatic Plagg. It didn't take as long as the others." Tikki replied, giggling at Plagg's antics. "Urg! I need Camembert or I'll really go mad." The Kwai mumbled. "Come on, Marinette made you some Camembert treats." Tikki told him. Plagg's eyes widened and he yelled to Adrien, "That one is a keeper, boy!" and went to eat his precious cheese.


End file.
